


Family Time

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [21]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, lovelytheband
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Mitchy ducked into the room and quickly grabbed a potholder and took the hot pan from Ashton.OrMishton have their families over for Christmas dinner





	Family Time

“Mitchy help me please,” Ashton begged as he tried to pull dinner out of the oven. Mitchy ducked into the room and quickly grabbed a potholder and took the hot pan from Ashton. He placed it on the table and turned to grab the next dish from Ashton. “Thanks,” Ashton said as he shut the oven and reached around to grab a handful of plates. Mitchy grabbed his hands and pulled the blonde into his arms. “Breathe love,” he said, kissing Ashton’s forehead, “It’s gonna be fine, trust me.” Ashton sighed shakily and wrapped his arms around Mitchy’s waist. “I’m scared. It’s not just dinner, it’s our first dinner with both of our families. What if they hate each other?” Mitchy laughed and looked deep into Ashton’s eyes. “My mom doesn’t hate anyone. Don’t worry, she’s gonna love your mum and your siblings, and she already loves you,” he said, rubbing Ashton’s back gently. Ashton calmed down slowly but jumped when the doorbell rang. “Oh my god they’re here, Mitchy help,” he whimpered, trying to run back towards the stove. Mitchy ignored the blonde’s suffering and went to open the door. He greeted his family and led them into the living room, going back to the door a minute later when Ashton’s family arrived. Ashton grabbed Mitchy’s wrist and pulled him over. “I’m scared,” Ashton whispered, opening the door and smiling before he hugged his mum. They led Ashton’s family into the living room and Ashton froze in the doorway as he watched Mitchy introduce everyone. He breathed a sigh of relief as their moms immediately connected, and he headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner.   
*****************************  
“Thank you for dinner baby,” Ann said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Ashton, “This was a lovely night. Hopefully next Christmas you’ll have a ring on that finger.” Ashton blushed and she laughed and kissed his cheek. Susanne trades places with Ann and kissed Ashton’s other cheek. “Thank you for this night. And for making my boy so happy,” she said, hugging Ashton tightly. Ashton slid a hand into Mitchy’s and they watched their families leave. “Success! Shall we take this upstairs?” Mitchy asked, smirking suggestively at the younger boy. Ashton blushed and pushed Mitchy harshly into the house.


End file.
